In recent years, video camera devices having a remotely-controlled function have been proposed. For example, Patent Document 1 below proposes a video camera device that captures images according to an image capture signal transmitted from a remote controller by wireless communication and then transmits the captured images to the remote controller side.
Further, a system is also proposed in which remote control for image capture of a digital camera is performed by using an image processing terminal (smartphone, mobile phone unit, or the like) that performs wireless communication with the digital camera and implements an application having a function capable of remotely controlling image capture.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 8-331434